


THE ETERNAL ONE HEART

by blackillya



Category: K/S - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Prose Poem, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackillya/pseuds/blackillya
Summary: Written for Spock by KIRK during their very first trip to Vulcan...together and alone!





	THE ETERNAL ONE HEART

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTES: Another very early Work of mine. As you can see, I am a Very incurable romantic
> 
> S'Kai = beloved

There is nothing we can't do... Together...we are unbeatable!  
We have seen life from both sides...   
Do...do you ever regret being here with me and what we know?  
Oh, my beloved Spock, I wonder if you  
know just how much I love you?!

Do you know how good my whole life has  
become...because of you?!  
Do you know you are more to me than the endless universe...  
My world without end!  
Always...always help me rend the veils of Time.

To ride the plains and soar these skies...  
Sweet Warrior/Lover...my S'Kai...  
May the Ancients grant we are together at Time's ending...  
as we were at its Beginning.  
You and I...whole and complete...  
THE ETERNAL ONE HEART!


End file.
